Chibi Zack!
by anime-rocks-08
Summary: A laser-beam made from Cody changes Zack into a six years old. Cody has to take care of him till Arwin can fix the laser-beam which will take a week. Cody for a week learns what it like to be an older brother. He realises that it not as easy as it seems.
1. Zack A Six Year Old!

**Hello again another story on the way! **

**Do NOT own the suite life!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

At our favourite Tipton hotel our two cute twins are in Arwin's office up to possibly... no good!

Zack came down 10 minutes before to see what Cody was doing.

Turns out he was building a laser-beam. Well sorting out the kinks away.

"Hey Codsters, hows the building machine... thing coming along?". Said Zack admiring the work Cody produced.

Cody gave him... a look "It's a laser-beam not a machine thing. I just need to make a few adjustments then it should be completed".

Cody attracted two wires connected them to the laser-beam and then pressed the on button.

The laser-beam started to make sounds. It was working.

"Zack! it's working!" Cody squealed excitedly.

Zack rolled his eyes at his squealing little brother. But still smile either way.

"Good work buddy. What it's suppose to do anyway?" said Zack raising his eyebrows.

"Well the laser i hope works is suppose to shrink largest objects making them smaller than their original".

Cody used smaller words so his brother could understand without having to elaborate from bigger words.

"Oh i understand, well come on try it!". Zack replied encouraging his brother.

Cody nodded taking hold of the laser-beam. He focused it on a chair holding it steady.

He pressed a green button and came out a bright red colour shooting it towards the chair.

Smoke appeared from the laser covering the chair so the twins couldn't see what is happening.

Cody turned it off. As the smoke faded a disappointment latched onto Cody's face as the chair was the same size.

"I guess it didn't work" Cody whispered.

Zack put a hand on Cody's shoulder. "Hey come on, don't give up yet. I'm sure your genius brain can think of something to solve the problem in no time".

Cody smiled at his brother's encouragement. "Thanks Zack. Well lets leave it for now. I'll come back tomorrow to sort out the problem. By the way did you come down here to see me, or did you forget something?"

Zack felt taken back by the words. "What! can't a twin visit his own twin? Or is that legal now?" he said smirking.

Cody laughed hugging his brother slightly. "No i was just wondering".

"I did come down here to see you but i also forgot my basketball yesterday. So you go ahead I'll catch up". Zack said moving his hand up and down.

Cody looked unsure. "Well if your sure".

Zack nodded at Cody watching him leave the office.

Zack signed. The truth was his basketball wasn't down here. He wanted to somehow help Cody on his laser..thing. Cody has done many things for him but never done anything in return. So now Zack wanted to prove to his brother that he has the brains when they are needed in a situation.

"OK lets see what we got" he mumbled looking at the equipment near the laser-beam.

A hammer, wires, nails, screwdriver and so on.

Zack put a hand on his hand. He had no idea what to do, or how to fix it.

He cringed his teeth angrily kicking the laser-beam. "Stupid thing!" he cursed.

As Zack walked off he didn't know that the laser-beam was falling toward the ground.

When a loud crash was heard. Zack turned around to see it on the ground with pieces in directions.

"Oh no! Cody gonna flip!". Zack cried.

He went to laser-beam picking up some pieces. He then noticed a red light appearing.

A red shot burst from the laser-beam bouncing off the walls, the ceiling going straight towards Zack.

Zack couldn't interact before he was hit and smoke appeared.

* * *

Cody was walking towards the elevator when a BOOM! was heard from the basement.

"Zack!" he ran towards the basement.

Cody started to cough as the smoke started spreading more outside the office.

"Zack you ok! answer me!". Cody covered his eyes advancing into Arwin's office.

The smoke then started to vanish making it easier for Cody to see.

"Zack where-" he didn't finished as his eyes met something small on the ground.

Cody wasn't looking at his broken laser, he was looking at the small kid who was sitting in the middle of Arwin's office. The kid was possibly age six wearing a light blue shirt with an red over shirt and small cargo shorts to match.

His hair was a bright blond but shorter than before of course. And innocent bright blue eyes.

The kid looked at Cody with an adorable expression.

Cody didn't need to think twice when he knew indeed that the kid was Zack.

"Z-Zack?" he stuttered.

Zack looked at his over-sized brother. "Hey little bro, why you so big?". Zack didn't notice that his voice ws high and squeaky, with an innocent tone to it.

Zack didn't get an answer but heard a thump instead.

Cody had fainted.

* * *

**There you go, my first chapter! about the clothes and science sorry about those. Science.... not my best subject and clothes I'm a bit old fashioned. **

**Still i hope you like it!**


	2. Finding Arwin

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Here is chapter 2. **

**Enjoy!**

A groan was heard as the youngest twin Cody Marin woke up from fainting. He was still laying in the middle of Arwin's office.

He held his head rubbing the sore point where he hit his head on the floor.

"How'd i faint again?" he whispered.

Realization then came back to him.

"Zack!" He got up searching for his brother.

Cody didn't even get out into the main hotel. When he heard a high pitch voice.

"I'm over here". Cody turned around to see Zack. Only there was a different. He was a little kid!

"Em Zack is that really you?" Cody looked down at the little kid walking towards him.

"Yeah it's me. I don't know what happened. All i did was kick your machine, a red light sprang out and Zam! I'm a six year old".

"You kick my science work!" Cody shouted.

He then heard whispered like how horrible is he shouting to his little brother. What is he doing to that poor kid. Etc.

Cody realised that he was talking to little kid and would get questions if he said abuses words.

He grabbed Zack walking away from the whispering crowd.

* * *

"OK i won't be mad. But what did you do?" Cody said bending down to Zack's height.

* * *

Zack squeaky voice appeared. "Well i wanted to help you on your science project. But i didn't know what to do. So i got mad and kicked it. It fell to the floor, a red light came out and changed me into a six year old. Are you mad at me?".

Cody smiled at Zack's navy question. He remembered Zack at this age and how innocent he actually was. But still holds the mischief of creating trouble.

"No I'm not mad. But i think i know how to change you back. Come on". He grabbed Zack's hand again making sure not to lose him. They both went to find Arwin.

As they got into the main sweet. Almost every eye was looking at them. Well mostly Zack.

They both went to the candy counter.

"Hey Maddie have you seen Arwin?" said Cody.

Maddie shook her head. "No i haven't". She saw the kid and smiled. "Aw hey cutie. What's your name?".

"It's me Zack". Zack couldn't reach the counter so Cody pick him up putting him on the counter.

Maddie was baffled. "No seriously Cody who is this?".

Cody signed. "It really is Zack. A problem with my science project did this to him. Although if someone didn't kick it, he might not have been like this!". Cody said angrily, but quietly so no one could here.

"Is that the reason you want Arwin?" said Maddie putting candy on the shelves.

"Yeah. We want to see if Arwin can fix the laser-beam and change him back". Said Cody running a hand through his hair.

"Well good luck. I love to help but Mr. Moseby has me doing extra time". She said to the twins. Well sort of twins.

"Don't worry. See ya Maddie". Cody grabbed Zack and they departed.

* * *

Cody and Zack were walking around the hotel for an hour looking for Arwin. And so far no luck.

"Where could he be? My feet are hurting!" said Zack whining.

Cody then picked up Zack putting him around his waist.

"Is that better?" said Cody reassuring.

Zack nodded.

"Well good cause if you were the same age. You'll be too big to carry". Cody laughed at Zack's adorable glare.

"Ha ha very funny. When i turn back i'm gonna get even".

Cody shrugged still walking around.

After twenty more minutes. Cody collapsed on the floor. "Oh my god how long does it take to find a person!" Cody said anxiously.

Zack stared at his tired brother. He wanted to help but what could a six year old do.

Then he thought of an idea. He took a deep breath and screamed. "ARWIN!". His high pitch voice could of smashed windows by amount of energy that came out into the scream.

But it was close enough for Cody to cover his ears.

"Zack what are you doing!" he shouted getting hold of Zack.

Many people were staring but they didn't cared. The person they wanted to see was running towards them.

"Cody why was you yelling my name?" Arwin said folding his arms.

Other people were still staring so Cody grabbed Arwin leading him away from the crowd.

"It wasn't me it was Zack". Said Cody pointing to Zack.

Arwin saw Cody pointing to a kid, who did look like a image of younger Zack. Zack smiled at Arwin.

"Em Cody Zack's not here?".

Cody narrowed his eyes still pointing. "This is Zack. We need your help on changing him back into a 14 year old".

Arwin examined Zack. And was surprised when the kid was indeed Zack.

"How did this happen?". Cody told the story of what happened to Zack and now were on their way to Arwin's office.

Arwin saw the broken laser-beam and raised his eyebrows.

Cody noticed "do you think you can fix it?".

Arwin picked up some broken pieces. "Yes i might be able to. But it will take a while".

"How long will it take?" said Cody worriedly.

Arwin turned to look at Cody "The maximum i have to say is about a week".

"A week!" Cody said astounding.

"Yes sorry but as you said when Zack kicked it, some equipment to justify the machine has fallen out. All i need to do is make some modifications and new improvements. But yes it will take about a week". Arwin said looking at Cody's baffled face.

"Ok i'll wait till then". Said Cody looking at chibi Zack who even as a six year old understood. Zack was a six year old child but inside he was still the same 14 year old troublemaker.

Then something struck his mind that made him have a nervous fit.

How was he going to explain this to mum?

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter. My vocabulary still the same. And sorry about the two lines in the middle. It came out wrong. **


	3. Explaining To Mum

**Chapter 3 here.**

**Enjoy!**

**Do NOT own the suite life**

* * *

Cody was walking up and down in Arwin's office thinking of a way to tell mum what happened to Zack. But his mind always came back to telling the truth.

Cody turned to look at Zack.

"Zack do you know a way to tell mum about this?".

"Zack's head moved side to side. "Sorry bro i don't. Mum is quite smart when she wants to be, and it'll be very hard to think of an explanation for this. Might as well tell her the truth".

Cody just stared at Zack.

"What?" said Zack said looking startled.

"Well you said a big word and you made a complete sentence. Are you sure your Zack?" Cody laughed as Zack punched his arm, which wasn't hard considering his age.

"What you think your the only smart one? I can be smart just don't want to. That's what my nerd of a brother is for". Zack smiled as Cody made a glare.

"Ha ha very funny" Cody said sarcastically.

Cody then signed "Well we have to face mum sooner or later. Might as well do it now".

Zack and Cody said bye to Arwin who was already fixing the laser-beam.

* * *

The boys went up to their suite on the 23rd floor.

When they reach the suite Cody hesitated on knocking. He was scared on what their mum would think about Zack. And she knew Cody was doing a project down the Arwin's office.

He felt a squeeze on his hand. He looked down to see Zack looking at him confidently.

Cody squeezed his hand back opening the door slowly.

Inside was their mum in the kitchen, she saw them and smiled. "Hi guys glad your back din-" she became stiff as a board when she saw the kid.

Right away Carey knew that the boy was Zack.

Cody glanced nervously at his frozen mother while letting go of Zack making him watch TV on the sofa. Zack looked at Cody then nodded watching TV.

"Em mum can i talk to you outside?" Cody said fiddling with his fingers.

His mother nodded not saying a word.

Carey and Cody walking outside of their suite shutting the door behind them.

Carey came back to the real world. "Cody why have you got a little kid with you? Or better yet why is _Zack _a little kid?"

Cody grabbed the hem of his shirt and redeemed the situation like he did to Arwin.

When Carey got the story she answered. "So Zack is still the same boy but a six year old?".

Cody nodded "Yes mum still the same, just younger".

"How long did Arwin say till it would be fixed?". Said Carey questioning.

"He said about a week" replied Cody.

Carey opened the door seeing Zack watching TV saying oh yeah whose the loser now huh? Can't beat my wrestler can ya?

Carey signing happily. Yep that's Zack alright.

"Mum are you mad?" Carey looked down at her youngest son who was looking at his feet.

Carey smiled putting a hand on his blond hair.

"No I'm not mad. I'm glad you told me the truth. But until he's back to normal, you will have to take care of him". Said Carey holding up her finger.

Cody shifted slightly. "I promise i will take care of him. But i don't know how to take care of six year old".

"Well you wouldn't cause your the youngest out of you and Zack. And also it's a big responsibility. Don't worry honey I'll help you, but not right now cause i have rehearsal. So stay in the suite till i get back OK. And also dinner is early today so have it now if you want. Love you and tell Zack that as well". Carey kiss her son before walking towards her show.

Cody put a hand through his hair walking inside.

He saw Zack still watching TV. "Hey where's mum?" said Zack looking at Cody.

"She went to rehearsal. She told us two to stay here till she gets back. And i mean it Zack no walking off, especially for your age" Said Cody strictly speaking.

Zack shrugged "Nothing will happened. But I'll stay anyway".

Cody looked unsure but pressed past it.

He sat down next to Zack who was watching Disney Channel.

As Cody was also watching TV, he felt his eyes sliding into a close. And then a yawn appeared.

He shrugged thinking a nap couldn't hurt. He got into a comfortable position watching TV when his eyes started closing for good.

* * *

The sea-green eyes of Cody Martin opened looking at the living room.

He sat up rubbing his eyes looking towards the TV.

His eyes widen in a panic.

The TV was on but there was no Zack.

Cody got up going into his room. He opened it and no Zack.

"Zack" said Cody getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

He also checked the bathroom. No luck.

Cody didn't want to admit it to himself but.

Zack Martin a 14 year old who changed into a six year old was missing.

* * *

**Chapter number 3! A bit short though i apologize for that. Well anyway hope you like! And i'm letting them watch Disney Channel, can't blame me disney channel is the best! **


	4. Being Oldest Is Complicated

**Chapter 4 here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**Do NOT own suite life!**

* * *

Cody felt amount of energy releasing from his body and the burning in his throat. But he didn't care. All he cared about was Zack.

Cody just ran and ran around the lobby looking for Zack.

But the hotel was a big place, he could be anywhere.

Zack could be in a vent, the game room, at the candy-counter, gone swimming. Or to make it worst for the petrified Cody that Zack could be even outside the hotel. And Cody so hoped that Zack wasn't as simple-minded to leave the hotel.

Cody went in the lift to the roof. No Zack. Down the lift going through three floors. No Zack. Halfway down. No Zack. Three quarters of the way. No Zack.

Cody pulled his hair in frustration and ran back into the lift. The lift stopped at the bottom floor. The main lobby.

Cody walked out the lift moving his head roughly side to side. No Zack. Everyone else. Just not him.

Zack is so going to be punished for his either stunt or making his younger well sort of twin brother worrying over the little midget and making him think about crucial attacks on him.

Also Cody felt embarrassed and himilated. He was suppose to take care of him and he fell alseep. What good of a baby-sitter brother is he?

Cody walked over to Maddie. "Hey Maddie have you seen Zack?"

Maddie shook her head "No i haven't. Wasn't you suppose to be taking care of him?"

Cody felt red on his cheeks and mumbled. "I was but i fell asleep. I woke up and he was gone. And I've looked from the roof top all the way down. But he could be even at the roof right now".

"Have you checked Arwin's office and the arcade room?" Said Maddie stating.

Cody put a finger to his chin. _"Come to think of it. Those are the two places i haven't been to yet. And they are the most that me and Zack actually go to. Man I'm turning into Zack"._

Cody came out of his thoughts thanking Maddie and running towards the game room.

In the game room were many people. Some were Zack's age now. But none of them were still Zack.

Cody gritted his teeth and ran down to Arwin's office. He begged with all his allowance that Zack was down there.

Cody opened the door to Arwin's office to find Arwin still remodeling the laser-beam.

Arwin heard someone walked in and turned around to see it was Cody.

"Hi Cody, see almost finished and Zack will be a teenager in no time". Said Arwin proudly.

"Yeah that is if you can find him first". Said Cody his voice getting timid.

"You mean Zack's not with you?" said Arwin turning to build the project.

"He was but i fell asleep. I told him to stay in the suite and he doesn't. If mum finds out that i left him I'm gonna be in so much trouble all thanks to him!" Arwin noticed Cody's voice was getting louder as he spoke.

"Being the oldest is so complicated. I thought it would be easy but it's just not. I've never been the oldest because i wasn't born first, Zack was. I wonder how he can do this because i sure can't, it's hard." Cody stopped his speech looking at Arwin who stopped doing the laser-beam.

Arwin then turned to Cody. "Cody come sit down for a bit".

Cody was confused and also he wanted to find Zack. But a little sit down couldn't hurt. He sat down next to Arwin.

A minute of silence was heard till Arwin spoke.

"Cody being the oldest is a very hard responsibility especially if your the oldest of five for example. You will have to make sure they get to school, make your there alright emotionally or physically. And make sure you are the right person they look up to". Arwin stopped looking at Cody who was listening then continued.

"The one thing that is the hardest for the oldest sibling or twin is that they always have to look out for their younger siblings. If they don't they get most of the blame. For example Zack. He may be unsociable to you and likes to make fun of you all the time. But really he loves you Cody and that's just his way of showing you. Has there ever been a time when Zack got the blame for not taking care of you?" Arwin stopped for Cody to think.

In fact there were many times when they were younger around about 8 or 9 that Zack got blame for everything.

There was one tine when Cody was eight he was playing at the park with Zack who was going on the slide. Cody was on the monkey bars swinging back and fort. However Zack thought it was funny to push his brother off the monkeys bar making him land on his wrist on the floor.

Zack was laughing but stopped till he heard Cody cry and saw his bruised wrist. His wrist was sprained by the fall.

When their mum took them home and found out what happened, Carey shouted at Zack about how you were supposed to protect him not hurt him. Zack got grounded for two days because of it. But Cody forgave him because Zack just wanted to have fun.

A memory like that made Cody feel guilty.

I guess it isn't easy being the oldest. Too many responsibility that Cody himself couldn't handle. When Zack returns to normal he'll apologize for saying abominable things about being the oldest is cool and doesn't require anything. When in fact it requires a lot!

Cody got up from the seat walking towards the door. He turned to look at Arwin.

"Thanks Arwin for the talk, it did help alot. By the way how did you know what to say? Are you the oldest in your family?" Said Cody questioning Arwin.

Cody then saw Arwin looking down on the floor. "Arwin what wrong? Did i say something to upset you?"

"No you didn't it just that i was the oldest till a tragical thing happened that took my little sister away from me" Said Arwin looking elsewhere but not at Cody.

Cody looked at Arwin raising his eyebrows."I never knew you had a sister?".

"Yeah i did. Till one snowy fall. We were playing ice-skating on the ice, skidding, jumping, having fun like all kids do. But we didn't noticed a small crack in the middle of the ice. My sister jumped on it and broke through. I remember her screaming my name, Arwin help me! But i didn't. I just stood there. At that time i didn't know how to swim so i was scared of my own benefit than my sister.

"When i called my mum and dad and with my help we finally got her of the ice and went straight to the hospital. But she died a hour later. Her body was just too cold to reheat. I can always remember my mother's words as she said to me you were supposed to look after and watch out for her. That's what big siblings are for. I never understood it probably or took any noticed till that day came. But now i understand fully".

Arwin stopped looking at Cody who held pitiful and I'm so sorry in his eyes.

"You don't have to look so pitiful it's fine. My fault anyway. Well now you understand the oldest sibling job. Please don't be too hard on Zack when you find him. He might have ran off now but if it was you, he would be running everywhere to find you. Because it's his job and he loves you". Arwin smiled at the flushed Cody.

Cody wiped his eyes slowly smiling at Arwin. "Thank you Arwin. Thank you. Now i have to find Zack".

"Don't worry i know where Zack is" Cody stopped as Arwin said that and looked at him.

"You know where he is?" said Cody his head tilting a little.

"Yes he told me you was sleeping and thought it would be a good idea to help with your laser-beam. So basically Zack has been down here all the time you were sleeping and when you went looking for him. But he knew you would be down eventually so he went back up to the suite. Zack also told me to tell you that he was sorry for ruining your laser-beam. That's why the project is almost done, because of Zack". Said Arwin doing a speech for Cody.

Cody was astounded. Zack actually helping! Who would of thought? But smiled anyway.

"Thanks Arwin. So he is now in the suite?" said Cody.

"He said he will stay till you get back" replied Arwin.

Cody waved goodbye to Arwin, before going to a lift.

The lift stopped at the 23rd floor. Cody walked towards his suite taking out his keys.

As he opened it he didn't need to call Zack's name as he was sleeping on the sofa, snoring.

Cody laughed quietly getting a blanket for his snoring brother.

Cody was going to let his brother this time since he had an excuse from Arwin.

He kissed Zack's forehead who moaned then went back to snoring.

"Night little big brother, love you?". Whispered Cody.

Cody then sat down on the carpet watching TV, waiting for his mum to return. But he swore to himself to NEVER tell her about the day. Even though he was never considered for lying. That was Zack's job. But he will lie just this once for the sake of both of them.

* * *

**Finished! How was it? The sister part about Arwin i made up. And this scene was mostly around Cody and Arwin but anyway hope you like!**


	5. Brotherly Talk

**Chapter 5 coming up now!**

**BTW when i said finished it didn't mean i completed the story, just the chapter.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Well enjoy!**

**Do NOT own suite life!**

Cody woke up at 10am the next day to see Zack still sleeping in his oversize bed.

* * *

He was still going to have a chat with Zack but for now time to eat.

Cody got changed into an outfit before going into the living room.

He noticed his mum wasn't there.

"Mum?" said Cody. Then his eyes directed towards the table seeing a note.

_"Zack, Cody,_

_Gone out shopping be back in a while. Cody could you please cook breakfast for Zack or he'll starve._

_Love you both._

_Love mum._

Cody snickered at the Zack will starve remark. It was correct that Zack would starve if no one wasn't around to feed him. So better get to it.

Cody put his apron on and started making breakfast for him and Zack. There all time favourite, pancakes.

Zack woke up as the sunny decided to shine upon his face. He rubbed his eyes yawning.

His nose then sniffed the supreme cooking of his mum's or Cody's homemade Pancakes.

He got dressed before going into the living room smelling the sweet air of lovable pancakes.

"Hey Codster, are the pancakes done yet?". Said Zack sitting at the table eyeing the pancakes hungrily.

"Almost just a few minutes left". Said Cody flipping a pancake.

Zack started to whine "But i want it now! this six year old is hungry! If you wasn't such a great cook i wouldn't be moaning now gimme!".

Cody laughed at the childish demanding six year old.

"Alright, alright you little devil. Here you are". Cody got a plate and put the pancake on it giving it to Zack who chow down like he hadn't eaten for days.

As Cody watch Zack eat he feel really sad. He was going to miss the little Zack. Even though the rarskol made him run around the whole entire hotel for him! And he happened to be in Arwin's office all along!.

And even though it's only been 3 days with the kid, he felt connected to the younger Zack and also had experience being the oldest. When Zack changes back that was all going to change.

Zack ate his last piece of pancake. "Yum!"

Zack noticed Cody looking at him but in some sort of hypnotic sad trance.

"Cody are you alright?". Cody snap out of his staring to see Zack looking concerned.

Cody smiled "Yeah I'm OK just thinking".

Zack knew that Cody didn't wanna press on so didn't answer back. Although he himself did wanna know why Cody was sad. He had a feeling it was something to do with himself changing back.

"Well OK but if you need to talk to me I'm here". Zack said firmly to his younger brother.

Cody nodded getting his hot and cold pancake to eat.

Cody then had a question to ask Zack. "Hey Zack are you happy to change back?".

Zack looked at him curiously."Yeah, i mean being a kid is fun but i miss being my age and being the older brother. Why do you ask?".

After his last bite Cody put his fork and knife down on his plate taking it to the kitchen.

"Nothing really just asking".

Zack knew something was defiantly wrong. "Cody come here".

Cody put his plate in the sink then turned to sit next to Zack on the sofa.

"OK what's wrong? And don't say there isn't nothing cause i may be six but my twin telepathy is telling me your upset, so spill".

Cody signed. Sometime his brother was too smart to get passed by.

"Remember when you ran off yesterday and i went searching for you? Well i was scared something might of happened to you. And i was also annoyed cause mum said to me to take care of you. And it is so complicated being the oldest, i don't really understand it. But Arwin told me apart of his life story, i realised that being the oldest is like a big massive job. How can you do it so easy Zack?" Said Cody looking at Zack.

"Arwin told you about his sister right?" said Zack.

Cody nodded "Yeah and i understood a little bit, but it's still not fixing right into my head. How comes it's easy for you Zack?".

Zack shook his head at his brother "It's not easy code. But since i was born first i have to protect the ones that are younger. For example your the youngest and my only sibling. So my duty and job is to protect you. That must of been how Arwin felt about his sister too. He wanted to protect her but he was scared. So just remember i will always be here for you never forget it".

Zack nudged his brother in the head making him laugh.

"Ok but since your younger than me now, I'll be the one to protect you. And another thing do NOT EVER scare me like that again! I thought something might have happened to you". Cody hugged his brother then letting go.

"Yeah about that. Look I'm really sorry but i wanted to help Arwin with the laser-beam so when you was sleeping i went down there to help. I was down there all day and it should be ready by tomorrow i think. I'm sorry for scaring you little bro". Cody saw a little red on Zack's cheeks and laughed ruffling his hair.

"It's ok Zack, i forgive you. And i didn't tell mum either so your very lucky" said Cody smirking.

They both played wrestle for a while till a knocked pounded on the door.

Cody opened it to see Arwin.

"Hey guys guess what i have great news!"......

* * *

**Chapter 5 completed. Chapter 6 should be the ending not sure. Till then hope you like! Ahhh! the lines are annoying pretend that line doesn't exist ok. This chapter is just around brotherly love. **


	6. Back To Normal

**Chapter 6 and possibly the ending.**

**Enjoy!**

**Do not own suite life.**

**

* * *

**

"Guys guess what i have good news!" Arwin announced.

"Is the good news that the laser-beam is ready?" said Cody his eyes sparking.

"You just had to ruined it didn't you?" Arwin tried to look angry but laughed instead.

"Only joking and yes i've finally fixed it, come on".

Arwin and the boys walked out the door down to his office.

As they got in Arwin made Zack stand where he put a x on the floor.

Zack was shivering with fear.

"It not gonna hurt right?"

Arwin shook his head at the quivering six year old.

"No you won't feel a thing but you have to keep still ok" Said Arwin making sure the laser-beam was level and ready to fire.

"Ok i trust you" Zack put his arms down to his sides shutting his eyes.

"OK just think of a dream and it will all be over before you even notice" Arwin pressed his eye against laser-beam's screen like a camera taking a picture of Zack who held his eyes shut.

"It be ok Zack soon you're be back to normal" said Cody reassuring his brother he was going to be ok.

He just hoped the laser-beam worked. Cause Cody and Zack knew that not all of Arwin's inventions are successful.

He crossed his fingers behind his back praying for success.

Arwin moved his finger towards a green button. "OK 1,2,3"

Arwin pressed the button and a bright stray of red came out shooting towards Zack.

The red shot spread itself covering Zack entire body.

Cody and Arwin watched intensively before smoke appeared in their faces.

When the smoke faded a little Cody shouted "Zack are you ok?". No answer.

Cody was going to shout again till he saw a figure the same size him in the smoke.

The smoke faded rapidly making Cody see that Zack had fishily turned back to normal.

A grin appeared on Zack's face "Hey Codster".

Cody smile tear glittering in his eyes. He ran up to his brother giving him a hug.

Zack returned the hug. "Hey Codes no water works, I'm fine".

"I know you are, I'm just so happy. Arwin your machine actually worked". Said Cody looking at Arwin.

Arwin looked surprised and proud that his and Cody's machine worked. "Yes it did! Wow I'm good!".

Cody laughed at Arwin but stopped when he felt a weight against his shoulder. He looked at Zack to see his eyes closed.

"Zack what's wrong?" He grabbed Zack by the waist to find he was dangling. Zack had fainted.

"Arwin what's wrong with him?" said Cody looking Petrified.

Arwin put both his hands out to calm him down. "Sorry my fault i forgot to tell you that since his body has changed straight away back into a 14 year old, it hasn't produced enough yet. He changed very quickly so his body is probably tired and needs rest".

Cody nodded understandably. "OK i guess that's true".

Cody put one hand round his waist and Zack's arm around his shoulder.

Arwin noticed Cody having some difficulty.

"Here let me help". Arwin made Cody let go as he put a arm around his shoulder and a hand under his knees. He lifted Zack bridal-style.

"Are you alright with him Arwin? He is quite heavy". Said Cody putting a hand on Zack's shoulder.

"No he's fine. Just a small little thing compared to me".

They both walked Zack up to the 23rd suite.

As they walked in they headed towards the bedroom laying him down on his bed.

"He'll wake up soon right?" Said Cody to Arwin.

"Don't worry he'll wake in about half and hour or even less than that" Arwin said putting a comfortable arm on Cody's shoulder.

Then a ringtone rang.

"Excuse me for a sec". Arwin answered his phone as Cody stared at Zack's face. It was so peaceful like a person to never cause any trouble. Boy he knew that was so wrong.

"Yes of course I'll be right there" Arwin put his phone back into his pocket.

"Cody sorry but i have to go. A guest wants me to fix a leak. Will you be alright by yourself?".

Cody nodded smiling slightly. "I'll be fine, don't worry".

Arwin looked sadly at the twin, gave another squeeze on his shoulder before walking out the front door.

Cody went closer to Zack moving a hair from his closed eyes.

"Come on Zack please wake up".

No prevail, not even a movement.

Cody felt his eyes becoming close with tears. He moved his hands towards his eyes to prevent from falling.

He was scared. Scared something has happened to Zack. He knew Arwin said to him that it might behalf an hour but the waiting was igniting for Cody.

Cody couldn't control his emotions any longer and let his tears roll down his face.

Cody continued sobbing not knowing a pair of eyes had awaken and a hand reached his head.

He reacted when the hand forcefully push it down onto someones chest.

"Hey what did i say? No waterworks".

Cody noticed the voice and looked up to see his brother smiling tiredly.

"Zack" Said Cody wiping his tears.

"Hey crybaby, was you worried about your older brother?" Zack said smirking.

Cody gave him a glare. "Of course i was! I thought something happened to you when you fainted. I was really scared".

Zack looked softly at his sniffing brother. He kissed him on the forehead. "Hey baby brother I'm fine, so don't worry ok".

Cody nodded rubbing his puffy eyes. Then a yawn appeared.

Zack chuckled "you tired?"

"Yeah a little". Cody curled deeper into Zack chest moving under his neck.

"Trying to get cozy huh? One problem I'm not tired anymore". Zack said playing with Cody's hair.

Cody huffed "Too bad i'm comfy right here".

Zack just laughed at his naive brother. "Alright for you I'll stay put".

Zack didn't hear an answer but heard a soft sound of deep breathing. His brother fell asleep.

"Night baby brother, and always the baby brother".

* * *

Around two hours later Carey came back opened the 23rd suite room.

"Guys I'm back". No answer.

"Guys?" She walked towards the bedroom opening it to see Zack his normal self again and actually reading a book! And Cody sleeping comfortably on Zack.

Zack then notice his mum coming and a shock look on his face. He knew two reasons why.

"Hey mum didn't hear you walk in. And yes I'm actually reading for once. It's not like i can move anyway. And I'm also back to normal".

Carey smiled walking towards her sons.

"Yeah I'm glad your back to normal. Taking care of you when you were younger was once enough" She said laughing.

"Ha ha very funny. And keep it down you'll wake him". Zack saw looking at the squirming Cody.

"You both learned what it's like to be the youngest and the oldest. So how did it feel being the youngest for once?" said Carey.

Zack thought for a minutes. "Inspiring I'll tell you that. But i think I'll stick with being the oldest". He paused looking at sleeping Cody.

"Being the oldest is a great opportunity and i know Cody was struggling with it. So I'll stay the oldest and take care of my nerd of a brother". Said Zack flickering some hair away from Cody's face.

Carey kissed her son on the forehead. "Your a great older brother to look up to Zack. Even though your grades a bad and your a troublemaker, but that's both of you anyway. And BTW your brother isn't a nerd just a smart boy thank you very much".

Zack snickered "Please, me say that. Come on mother it will ruin my reputation. And it's my job to make fun of my brother, call him names. But only me". Zack pointing his finger meaningfully, like a promise to his mother.

Carey just smiled. "Cody should be proud to have you as a older brother" Carey ruffled his head and kissed Cody on the forehead.

"I'll be watching TV if you need anything. I'm done with rehersal for today even though it's so early". She gave one their kiss on her sons before going outside in the living room.

Zack waved at his mum then looked at Cody who started to shiver.

Zack grabbed the covers bringing them more around Cody giving him the warmth he needs.

Cody started to relax again in Zack's arms.

"Yeah I'm defiantly the older brother". Zack giggled actually returning to reading his book and watching his baby brother sleep.

* * *

**Finished for real this time! Hope you liked the story! Now i can write more chapters on payback.**


End file.
